Never try to be a matchmaker
by Rikka-Naokoyumi
Summary: AU. Being the good friend Merlin in, he decides to get Arthur together with his crush, Lancelot , but it turns out matchmaking isn't such an easy task. Despite that Merlin isn't about to give up. He is determined to make Arthur happy. Arthur/Merlin. One-sided Arthur/Lancelot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

So this is my second fanfiction ever, the first one still left incomplete by me, but hopefully I'll get back to it ^^''. In any case I am inexperienced in this field so please don't be too harsh ^^. At the same time I will gladly read your comments that will help me improve my story and language, 'cause honestly English isn't my first language heck its 4th, so you get what I mean not brilliant at it! I know I sometimes use phrases that confuse people xD.

Well I hope you like it anyway ^^

Stretching his arms above his head Merlin yawned exaggeratedly. Putting them back on the table he leaned his chin on his hands and resumed his activity of the past class, staring at the clock. Luckily there were only a few minutes left. From the looks of the rest of the class, half of which was doing something unrelated to the task given by their teacher and the other half was asleep, it was safe to say that the day had not been productive.

Psychology was truly Merlin's favourite subject but it was a Friday and only a few days before Christmas holidays, so even studies about a man who survived a pole through his brain didn't seem entertaining enough.

Since there was no such thing as tests in the past two weeks, sleeping at night had started to seem like a waste of time, so Merlin had to catch up on it during the school day. His last few nights had been spent playing a new game he bought, since he, Will and Arthur were planning on having a proper gaming night, and out of the three of them he was definitely the one who needed to practice.

The bell rang and in a matter of a few seconds the whole class was packed and on the way to the door. As Merlin neared to the back row his best mate Will swung his arm over his shoulders. Merlin didn't even flinch and bidding a goodbye to the teacher, Mr. Jones, exited with Will clinging onto him.

"Merlin, you alright, mate?" Will didn't look the least bit concerned, he probably simply felt obliged to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Why is that? What did you do all night, Emrys, huh?" Will gave Merlin a wink, who just rolled his eyes and looked away. Upset with Merlin's lack of participation, Will slid his arm from Merlin's shoulders to his waist and drew him closer. "And without me, too."

Merlin shivered uncomfortably, when Will whispered the last part in his ear. His only option was to push the boy off before it got awkward. And so he did. Will stumbled off and bumped into a group of year 4's. The girls giggled, when Will apologized and winked at them.

Merlin didn't even feel guilty. This flirty behaviour was Will's way of annoying him. He had one for each person. Ever since Merlin had come out to his friends as a bisexual, the previously '100% straight' Will had become a flirting bastard, who learned to pick the worst moments to act in love. Merlin soon discovered that it was impossible to hit on anybody in Will's presence, because he was bound to throw a jealous scene. Merlin was single and he blamed William.

"Well, that was harsh, Emrys! You don't want others to know about our undying love?" the girls from earlier started giggling again, while the look on Merlin's face suggested he was seconds away from bursting into tears of despair because of how annoying his best mate was. "Alright, alright, I'll be quiet..."

"Thank GOD!"

Will send him an angry glare, stuck his nose up in the air and strutted towards the refectory. Their usual table was already occupied by their friends. Freya and Morgana were sitting opposite each chatting excited about something, while Arthur, looked a little green and stared at the girls with wide eyes. He sat beside Freya, always preferring to keep a distance between him and his sister, you know, for safety. It seemed that in this case even that didn't help.

"Heya!" greeted Merlin a little too loudly, distracting the girls. It was his plan to avoid finding out what it was that made Arthur look like he'd been punched in the stomach. It seemed to work since the girls smiled at him and Arthur looked like he had just seen his saviour angel, not that Merlin thought he could be Arthur's angel, or anything.

"Hi, boys! How was Psycho?" Morgana motioned for Merlin to sit beside her, while Will settled next to Freya and proceed to tease her. Merlin felt bad for the poor girl, she was an easy target, too shy and nice to say anything back.

"Boring. Mr. Jones is really losing his touch."

"He isn't even forty, yet." Morgana felt like she had to protect her favourite teacher, she had learned so much from him.

"I still say he is old." Merlin shook one of his hands as if it would prove a point.

"I still think he is hot."

There was a silence at the table as everyone stared at Morgana, who seemed unfazed by them. Poor Arthur who had just gotten back to his normal self, dropped his sandwich and looked horrified. Seeing that the silence wasn't bringing them anywhere, Merlin decided to abandon the topic. He looked at Arthur.

"So… Arty, how is school?" Morgana snickered and unexpectedly Freya joined her.

"Don't call me that, Emrys." Arthur stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Oh, come on you are the littlest here, you deserve a cute nickname, don't you, little boy!" Speaking to Arthur like he was a toddler Merlin rose from his chair and reached to ruffle Arthur's hair. The blonde gave out a high pitched scream.

"You messed up my hair, _Mer_lin!"

"It didn't look good anyway." The whole table gave out fake gasps and waited for Arthur's next move. No one dared to offend Arthur's perfectly styled hair.

"You – "

"Hey guys." Lancelot made his way towards the table and sat between Merlin and Arthur. Merlin just nodded at the older boy and looked back at the blonde daring him to continue. But Arthur by then was looking intently at Lancelot. The tenderness in the look shocked Merlin, how had he not noticed it before?

"Hey Lance. How was Biology?" Arthur's world had shrunk, and all of his attention was given to Lance, the centre of it.

Merlin heard Morgana mumble 'suddenly he cares about it' with a roll of her eyes. Had everyone except him noticed Arthur's crush? From the neutral looks on Will's and Freya's faces it seemed he was the only one who did. But then again Freya was observant and very good at keeping secrets, he knew the girls well enough to say that there was no guarantee. But the most important thing was: Lance didn't know. And that made the situation even more grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter! ^^**

Merlin lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Silence was filling the room, not even a tiny sound slipped in from the outside world. The boy himself remained unmoved and it seemed like he might as well be asleep, but he definitely was not. His mind was racing; he was trying to figure someone out. Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur and his sister had only transferred to Camelot College in September, but soon became an important part of Merlin's life. Merlin always found it hard to make friends. He knew that even though he was nice most of the time, his temper got the best of him sometimes. But somehow that annoying prat had stuck around. No matter how upset Merlin became Arthur could always handle him. In a short while the blonde became someone whose loss Merlin wouldn't be able to take. Even Freya and Will liked him, and that had made Arthur even more fascinating. Merlin had to thank God that Lancelot had become friends with Morgana and him.

Lance… Merlin still couldn't believe Arthur had a crush on him. It was simply too much. In the first place, Arthur had always seemed so… straight. No part of him screamed out 'homosexually oriented'. He complimented women all the time, and it just seemed so natural.

Merlin looked around his room. He didn't like it very much when him and his mom first moved in the new flat, it was so white and bleak. But now all of the walls were covered in faces of people. Men and women alike. All those actors, singers, even TV show characters that he admired and found hot. He had to admit that he preferred men to women. He loved beautiful women, but that's exactly it, they were beautiful, not many of them exist in the real world, while his taste in men was much more down to earth. He liked tall, a little muscular men, with preferably blue eyes-

He had to stop that thought, because that could go on for a while. Though thanks to it he could imagine why Arthur was interested. Lancelot had to be the most handsome, most charming and perfect man this world had to offer, but at that same time he was the straightest. He was The Prince Charming. The one every girl looked for, the one that would give flowers every day that would quote Shakespeare and carry her in his arms. He was perfect, but only for a fine lady, and Arthur definitely wasn't one.

Lancelot had been Merlin's best friend since he entered the college at the age of 13. Shorter, skinnier, paler than everyone else he was afraid he wouldn't make it through, but there was Lance the cute, funny, lovable boy that sat down next to him in his first class. The next thing he knew they were inseparable. But then came the changes in the school system and since Lance was a year older and was smart he was sent to a class higher than Merlin. But even then they stayed close. At the same time they both started making new friends. Merlin with Freya and Will, while Lance with his. He never properly introduced Merlin to his friends. Merlin only knew Cenred and that was because the boy had been sent up a class together with Lance, and quite honestly he wasn't too fond of him.

Merlin could feel the beginnings of tension between himself and his best friend. What had Arthur gotten himself into?

Hoping to rid himself of those thoughts he went to take a shower.

-rn-

Merlin returned to his room half an hour later, dressed in pyjamas* and ready for bed. Climbing under his covers he realised that it was useless to try and fall asleep while he was so confused, so he reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number. Edwin.

Merlin and Edwin went way back, before Arthur, before Will, and even before Lance. They had always been close and despite them going to different schools they knew everything about each other. Edwin was the person Merlin truly loved and trusted.

After a few rings an excited voice picked up the phone. Merlin immediately felt better.

"_Hey, sweetie!"_

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"_Oh, just sitting here, you know, bored_" Merlin wasn't convinced by that, Edwin was far too excited, there was something going on.

"Sure, now what is going on really?"

"_I am most definitely not tellin' you!_"

"Eddie, I need to cheer up." Merlin did his best to sound whiny and annoying.

"_You will only find out when the time is right-_"

"'And when I'm ready?' Edwin, what series are you watching again?"

"_Nothing new actually, I have returned to Doctor Who. Trying to take it easy, you know?_"

"Because watching series is so much hard work!"

"_It is and you know it_!" Edwin's tone was absolutely serious. Merlin loved this side of him, once he got passionate about something, one criticism and you have no chance of survival.

"Are you being so secretive because it's my birthday soon?" Merlin heard an exaggerated gasp from the other side.

"_Merlin Bertram Emrys, how did you know?_"

"First of all, where did you hear that name? It is most definitely not mine and second it's elementary, my dear Watson, you are too obvious!"

"_Well, I'm still not telling you! You will have to wait!_"

"Oh, come o-"

"_OH MY GOD! Is it Friday today?_"

"Yes it is, wh-?"

"_Merlin, new Supernatural today!_" Merlin could hear the pleading in the boy's voice, so he gave in.

"Alright, off you go. Talk to you later."

"_Okay, great, bye bye, love!_"

"Bye."

Merlin hanged up. It would be a lie to say that he didn't understand Edwin's love of TV shows, because he suffered from the same condition. That is exactly why the two of them had their priorities figured out. He knew that if he really needed him, Edwin would have given him his undivided attention and support.

Despite the fruitlessness of the conversation Merlin felt much better and with a small smile on his face he wrapped himself tighter in the covers. Tomorrow would be a hell of a day. Meeting all of his friends together was going to be be tough.

***I found this part very confusing, I normally use British spelling but who knew pajamas were spelt pyjamas? O.O true it makes more sense but still!**

**Aaanyway, please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! ^^ enjoy!

-rn-

Merlin pushed open the main door to his favourite café. 'Albion' was the place where their group spent most of their free time. Nodding at the employees he went towards the back. He didn't actually know any of their names, but after coming here so often they would recognise each other and even strike up conversation, at the end of which it seemed embarrassing to ask their name.

As Merlin moved closer towards their table he saw that all of his friends were already there, he was last and late… as always. Freya looked up him and smiled the whole table got up, except for Arthur. Merlin hugged Morgana and Freya and gave Lancelot and Will 'manly' pats on the back. He only nodded at Arthur.

The one thing a person learns about Arthur immediately is that you do not touch him. No matter what the situation he doesn't do kisses, hugs or even handshakes unless he absolutely has to. Merlin was one of the slow learners so the rule had been almost beaten into him. Actually not almost, it had been literally beaten into him.

Taking off his coat, Merlin sat in the free chair, added to the table specifically for him. He checked the table. Everybody had gotten something to eat, feeling his stomach complain Merlin rose from his seat and declaring his need in some greasy food, moved towards the counter. Surprise didn't cover his range of emotions when Arthur got up too and followed him. And his outfit couldn't be more ridiculous. He was wearing a sweater with a reindeer's head on, complete with sticking out, three dimensional antlers. Merlin almost burst into hysterical laughter, it was like hitting jackpot, but the seriousness of Arthur's face made him hold it in. Something was up.

In silence they moved towards the counter and stared at the menu. Merlin waited for Arthur to talk, and soon he did.

"I need to talk to you, Merlin." Well he realised that much.

"About what?" Merlin's heart was loudly beating in chest, he didn't know why he felt so excited, but he simply did. He couldn't get himself to look at Arthur, he felt too nervous.

"You'll see then, but can we, please, meet later today? Alone." Arthur moved to stand in Merlin's line of sight and if Merlin felt nervous before at this point his heart was positively bursting out of him.

"Um.. sure, okay, of course!"

"Great, I'll see you later then" and with those words Arthur returned to their table.

Merlin had completely forgotten about food. He was just staring after Arthur, glad that the other boy couldn't see him. What was it that had made Arthur so serious? It must be something huge and Merlin couldn't help but feel excited, he loved to learn secrets, because he was good at keeping them. And Arthur's was of a great importance to him.

-rn-

About an hour later Merlin realised that he had been staring at Arthur for the whole time. He was trying to figure out what it was that the boy wanted to tell him. The blonde had noticed it, and avoided Merlin's gaze carefully. He looked uncomfortable; so deciding to spare the boy Merlin turned his attention to the rest of the group. They were all listening to Lancelot.

"And so I have decided to go! You guys are of course all invited, too! Actually cross that, please, come with me? I am terrified and I need backup." Lancelot put his hands together in a praying manner and looked around the table smiling sheepishly. Everyone chuckled at his desperation and Merlin joined them. God he wished he had been paying attention, the whole point of the conversation escaped him. And then the worst happened. Lance looked straight at Merlin. "Please, Merlin, you are my best friend! Take pity on me." Lance pulled out his infamous puppy eyes. This was why people couldn't say no to him, and Merlin was no exception.

"Oh, alright." He let out a sigh. He wasn't even sure what he just agreed to. He trusted Lance not to push him into a fiery pit. The mental image bothered him and so did the fact that it was the first thing that crossed his mind when it came to issues of trust. Just in case, for safety he added. "And everybody will join us, right?" It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement.

He pulled on his best smile and looked at the other people, Freya and Will seemed alright with it, Morgana was oblivious to all that was going on, as always, but Arthur stared at him murderously. What had he done wrong?

"Ok, with you guys around I will have the confidence to ask Morgause out!" Lancelot grinned happily. And there was the answer to Merlin's question.

Since when had Lance liked Morgause? True, Merlin had only talked to the girl once, and that was mostly because he spilled water on her, in the sense that it involved a lot of shouting and name-calling, but she did seem of the murder-suicide-y kind. But maybe it was just Merlin; maybe under other circumstances she was an angel. Although picturing her messed up hair and the amount of make-up and leather she wore he honestly doubted it.

His train of though was cut off when Arthur banged his hands against the table and got up. Everyone stayed quiet and stared at him incredulously.

"Merlin… I need to talk to you… NOW." A little scared of Arthur's unusual behaviour the raven jumped out of his seat and followed him outside.

Arthur sat down at one of the tables that belonged to the café but due to the winter everyone preferred to stay indoors. It was quite cold. Leaving in a hurry Merlin didn't take his jacket with him and he felt the chill getting to him, it was almost Christmas for God's sake, but he couldn't bring himself to complain about it. He felt guilty as he was. How could he be such an idiot and not realise what Lance was talking about?

Arthur was staring ahead and ignoring Merlin. He seemed deep in thought and Merlin had no intention of disturbing him. Sitting down in front of the blonde he took in his appearance. He looked too vulnerable to be Arthur. Shoulders slumped, hands in his lap, all the anger at Merlin and his thoughtlessness had vanished. Merlin's stare seemed to bring him back to reality and he focused his eyes at his friend.

"I have something to confess." Merlin was sure that he was well aware of what it was, but it seemed wrong to interrupt Arthur, so he just looked at him in encouragement. "I'm pretty sure you know what it is though." He chuckled humourlessly. "I have a crush on Lance… a major one at that."

Merlin could only look at him, knowing it and hearing it from Arthur were two different things. From Arthur's quickly growing frown he realised the boy waited for a reaction from him. He nodded curtly. And then opened his mouth to speak, not even sure what he might say.

"Are you gay, Arthur?" Well that was straightforward.

"I don't know! Maybe? Maybe not. How would I know properly even?"

"Well for once you have a crush on Lance!" It came out harsher than he intended Merlin felt horrible and he knew he was terrible at this and wasn't helping him at all. But luckily Arthur seemed unfazed by it.

"I know. That doesn't make it much better does it? Merlin, I know Lance is your best friend, but can you please not tell him about this? I honestly don't know what to do and I had to tell someone, it was driving me insane, and you were the first person that I thought I could trust with this." Arthur looked straight into Merlin's eyes and Merlin felt his heart clench. He was so honoured with the trust the boy put into him…

"Arthur, I swear I won't tell him. Don't worry; I'll be here with you the whole time, no matter what you decide to do." He gave the blonde a smile, but Arthur didn't react. "You just need to ask yourself how much you like him, are you willing to risk the friendship you have now? I only want you to realise – he is straight, as straight as a man can be. I don't want you to be hurt." Merlin got up from is place and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder squeezing a little. The blonde looked up at him and smiled, it was sincere and Merlin felt the mood lighten.

"I know, Merlin, hopefully I'll get over it soon… And thanks." Arthur started to head inside and Merlin followed him but just before they entered the café Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend. "You are amazing, you know that?" And with those words he put his arms around Merlin's shoulders and drew him into a hug. Merlin was so shocked he didn't move at first. Only a moment later he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and squeezed him a little harder. It was his way of showing him that it was going to be alright and Arthur understood him.

The blonde was the first to pull away, and Merlin didn't mind. He knew that Arthur was uncomfortable with physical contact and that only made the moment more precious. With a final smile Arthur went inside, somehow his previous worries were forgotten.

-rn-

Please review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

After Arthur and Merlin returned the atmosphere at the table was back to normal. No one mentioned Arthur's random outburst earlier in the day and he was very glad for that. He didn't feel like he could handle that much attention. Also he was worried that if Lance even once questioned him he would spill his heart out to him.

Realisations like that one scared him to the depth of his soul. What if he didn't only have a crush on him? What if he was in love with the boy? After his talk with Merlin he was more sure than ever that he wouldn't be able to handle rejection. Not from Lance, not from someone he considered to be his best friend.

Arthur realised how pathetic it was that a boy he only knew for a few months was his best friend. But there was no one in the world he knew that was better than Lance. The man was good and perfect and it was impossible not to love him. Lancelot was the boy every mother wished their son to turn out like. Arthur knew he could trust him with anything. But somehow he remained reluctant about confessing his feelings to the boy.

Soon enough each one of his friends bid goodbye and only Arthur and Morgana were left. Silently the both of them started walking towards their house. Luckily they didn't live too far away, so the cold could never get to them before they got home.

"I know about you, you know?" Morgana broke the silence first. There was no expectation in her voice, she was only letting him know.

"I know, you know. You always know everything." Arthur grinned at her and she reciprocated with one of her self-loving I-am-better-than-anyone-else smirks.

Arthur and Morgana were only half-siblings; it was obvious from their looks. They had a common father, but they had both taken after their mothers. Arthur wasn't on the tallest side, and his blond hair was the first thing that their family friends mentioned, relating it to Ygraine, his deceased mother. Morgana on the other hair possessed the silky raven hair of her mother, her intellect and grace never failing to fascinate people around her.

Despite not being from the same parents they were as close as siblings could be. Arthur loved his sister but at the same time he hated her for her cunning antics. As they grew up she felt the need to humiliate him repeatedly in front of anyone they knew. Luckily she had outgrown that phase.

Arthur could feel the obvious ways in which they were different. Morgana was brilliant and out of this world, while Arthur was… well Arthur. His ego was second to none, but at the same time his insecurity forced him to doubt himself all the time. He didn't feel like he was worth much. Who would want him anyway?

"Alright, Arthur, just by looking at you I can tell that you have entered the dangerous emo zone. I know you like it in that cosy dark corner, but nobody likes the Arthur from in there. You have to man up and get out, if you want to get your man." Morgana rarely showed this much enthusiasm about anything. Arthur smiled at her. What was he even worried about? Lance was an idiot if he didn't want him.

Morgana was the one person who was straightforward with him. If he was doing something wrong she would be the one to tell him, and the first one to rub it in his face if he didn't take her advice. She called it tough love and while he complained in the process, he appreciated it later on. Somehow she was always right.

It was obvious that she was practicing the Dark Arts. He was sure no matter how ridiculous it sounded. And he learned to never bring it up to her, because that food poisoning he got after the first time he mentioned it sure as hell wasn't from natural causes. Out of the whole table he was the only one to get it! She was definitely not innocent in that!

His phone buzzed in his pocket distracting him from his witch-burning ritual thoughts. Taking it out he read the message.

**From:** IDIOT

_Prepare your ass, and I mean it quite literally, cause we are gonna get you into that boys pants. Or he should prepare his ass?… whichever you prefer, loverboy!_

Now _that_ is what truly cheered him up, it wasn't as much the perspective of getting into Lance's pants as much as Merlin's excitement about the idea. He let out a chuckle and ignoring Morgana's questioning look he increased his pace home. He had a wooing to plan!

-rn-

Merlin was already home when he texted Arthur, and as always after texting someone and not getting an immediate reply he felt like an absolute idiot. He had probably made a fool of himself and Arthur would never want to speak to him again.

His phone started ringing at that point and the obscene lyrics of his ringtone filled the room. Merlin for once was glad his mother wasn't home, he didn't want to explain to her what was the 'it' that the singer wanted*. Plus the shriek he let out when he saw the caller ID wasn't exactly soothing either. The flashing PRAT made Merlin feel uncharacteristically nervous. He felt like a girl about to get asked out on her first date, for heaven's sake. Deciding for the most rational course of action he picked up the phone.

"Hey there, Mr. Prat."

"_Hello, Mr. Buffoon_!" Arthur's cheery response calmed him down immediately to the extent that it angered him. What was wrong with him?

"Buffoon, huh? That's a new one. But are you sure you want to get on my bad side? You wouldn't want to awaken the animal inside me, Pendragon!" he concluded his threat with an evil chuckle.

"_I really am not afraid of hamsters_." Arthur let out with a snort. Merlin felt his pride take a blow, but before he could respond, he felt the atmosphere shift. Arthur was definitely thinking about _him_ again. "_Do you think I stand a chance, Merlin_?"

"Everyone always stands a chance, Arthur. But I beg of you, don't get your hopes up." He heard the barely noticeable humming noise coming from the other side of the phone. And then happy Arthur was back.

"_Speaking of animals inside, how is your training coming along? You all ready for the great championship?_"

_Oh, Arthur, you don't even know what you are getting yourself into._ Merlin had practiced for the past few weeks and there was no one that could beat him at the game of Space Dragons anymore. But he wasn't going to let Arthur know that. It was always best to underestimated.

"Oh, you know, played it once or twice a week. But I am definitely going to kick your arse!"

"_Leave my arse out of this, Emrys!_" Even though they were both joking Merlin felt himself blush a little.

"Keeping it safe for one handsome knight in shiny armour?"

"_Yup, for the one and only! By the way, I convinced my father to let you and Will stay over, so game night is ON!_" Merlin felt an urge to squeal build up in his throat. What was wrong with him? When had he become such a girl? He chose a much manlier reply.

"That is awesome! We can get beer and play and then just talk about stuff-"

"_I'm going interrupt you right there, because it seemed to me the next thing you would say was - change into our pyjamas, have pillow fights and try on make-up. The hell, Emrys?_" Arthur burst into laughter at his own joke. Merlin waited for him to calm down and then retaliated.

"I was being considerate! Since you are a gay man now*." Merlin wanted to bite his tongue, maybe it was a little too soon for gay jokes?

"I_ am, but what about you, Mr. I-don't-care-about-gender? Wouldn't you want to stay away from such feminising activities?_"

"I am comfortable enough with myself to!"

"_Alright, you decided on it. Pillow fight it is_!"

"And don't forget the make-up!"

"_I would never! Pyjamas, make-up, pillow fights. Check. And you are breaking the news to Will. Good night!_" And with those words Arthur hanged up on him.

Imagining the expression on Will's face if Merlin told him about make-up, he couldn't help but laugh, because while he and Arthur would look gorgeous in make-up, Will would look like a second-class drag queen. Not that he didn't normally.

Taking in his cruel thoughts Merlin realised that it was time for him to go to sleep. But the mental image of Will in drag haunted him in his sleep. Damn the blond prat.

-rn-

*Whipped Cream by Ludo, brilliant song, you will know how horrible of a ringtone it is when you hear it xD

** cookies to those who get the reference cause I know not many will :P

I would like to thank nannily and AmandaFray ^^

Anyways Im a nervous wreck right now, cause in a few hours I will be writing an exam which will decide whether or not I get into uni, so wish me luck! *runs off all freaked out*


End file.
